The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for the same, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program each making it possible for a user to easily and visually check a desired broadcast program among those recorded in a recording medium.
Recently, a recording/reproducing apparatus capable of recording a broadcast program (video signals and audio signals constituting the same) and reproducing the recorded program such as, for instance, a hard disk video recorder has been becoming increasingly popular, and further also a recording/reproducing apparatus enabling a user to make various setting and processing making use of program information concerning broadcast programs such as the so-called EPG (Electronic Program Guide) has been introduced into the market (Refer to, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-9193 (Patent document 1), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-313878 (Patent document 2), and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-8122 (Patent document 3)).